Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve having a stationary body adapted to be connected upstream and downstream to pipes, a rotary plug resting on the said stationary body and sealing seats located within the fixed body and applied against the rotary plug when the latter is in closed position.
Such valves may be used within a very broad pressure range extending from a deep vacuum to several hundred atmospheres, the passage diameter of which valves may reach a value of several tens of centimeters.
The valve body consists preferably of two flanges which clamp together on opposite sides of an annular part, the assembly being effected preferably by screwing.
The annular parts bears two diametrically opposite ports in which the pins bearing the rotary plug house themselves.